Eight Notes
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: Pop ha ido a la habitación de su hijo Cub antes de irse a dormir. Sin embargo al verla vacía y un dibujo curioso encima de la cama del infante, no duda en salir de su casa de campo armado hasta los dientes con toda la intensión de matar al bastardo que se llevó a su hijo. [One-Shot participante en el reto "Miedo con Sangre" del Foro: "Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz"]


―**Crossover****―**

_._

_._

_._

―Slender & Happy Tree Friends―

_._

_._

_._

_[One-Shot]_

**Eight Notes**

―**Slenderman & Pop****―**

**S**ummary: Pop ha ido a la habitación de su hijo Cub antes de irse a dormir. Sin embargo al verla vacía y un dibujo curioso encima de la cama del infante, no duda en salir de su casa de campo armado hasta los dientes con toda la intensión de matar al bastardo que se llevó a su hijo. [One-Shot participante en el reto "Miedo con Sangre" del Foro: "Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz"]

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna en realidad.

**D**isclaimer:

Slenderman © Creepypasta

**Happy Tree Friends © MondoMedia**

**N**otas: Este fic está entre los crossovers debido a que, bueno, descubrí que la sección del tío Slendy está aquí y para alimentar esa parte también les dejó este diminuto trabajo, espero les guste y por favor, déjenme un comentario.

**P**alabras: 1,177.

* * *

**•**

* * *

Cuando Pop quiso ir con muchas ansias a la casa de campo que le había comprado a Lumpy en una muestra de generosidad y un problema económico del alce azul, jamás pensó qué su pobre hijo Cub pagaría el precio de su esperado gusto por la primavera.

Le había acostado para después leerle el cuento de _Caperucita Roja_ y ponerle bien las cobijas antes de girar el pomo de la habitación del pequeño e irse a la suya.

Tal vez fue su culpa dejarlo solo, tal vez ese ruido le dijo a gritos que su responsabilidad era tan alta como para tirarla por la borda.

_**El sujeto anormalmente alto entre árboles, los árboles alrededor. **_Una estúpida/maldita hoja. Encima de una cama vacía.

¿A dónde iría un bebé de un año en una casa fuera de la civilización?

Exacto, a ningún puto lado.

Por lo que Pop, después de revisar toda la casa. Salió armado hasta los dientes, una lámpara grande y de luz de largo alcance para aventurarse en el campo. En el oscuro campo.

.

.

.

Sus pasos fueron cautelosos, de vez en cuando apagaba la luz para no dar su localización a un posible asesino acompañado.

Sin embargo al dar media vuelta debido a un pequeño ruido simular a una pisada vio pegado a un árbol una nota simular a la anterior.

"_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Y…ese sujeto otra vez en medio de todo"**_**.**

La ira creció, su corazón latía, más por la preocupación hacía el bienestar de su hijo que por la suya, la lámpara a veces disminuía de intensidad cuando la encendía (estaba seguro que las baterías eran nuevas, pero con lo que estaba pasando no estaba seguro ni en dónde estaba parado exactamente) y comenzaba a sentir el dolor de cabeza.

Entonces, en casi un parpadeó, llegó a un lugar repleto de juegos para niños, oxidados, rotos, y en una pata de los columpios caídos ahí vio otra página de cuaderno maltratada, sucia y con un mensaje que le hizo estremecer.

"_**CAN'T RUN"**_**. **

Su respiración y el frío en su entorno hacía que el vaho en cada respiración se incrementara, su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte.

Y de la nada sintió deseos de voltear.

― ¡¿Qué es…?!—exclamó viendo a un sujeto de traje, el sujeto del dibujo. ― ¡Tú! ¡Dame a mi hijo!—pero éste no se movía.

Apuntó con un revólver y vio tentáculos salir de la espalda extremadamente delgada de éste.

No pudo.

Bajó el arma y corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un auto oxidado con la pintura azul claro caída. Donde inhalaba fuertemente y exhalaba sin descanso.

No era humano. No era humano. ¡Esa porquería, no era humano!

No era algo que él pudiese…matar, ¿qué era eso?

"_**DON'T LOOK_OR IT TAKES YOU"**_**.**

Maldita sea.

Se enderezó y miró nuevamente hacia atrás. Error. Ahí estaba él de nuevo, y un golpeteó en la cabeza de forma brusca lo azotó de nuevo. No le importó que sus piernas le doliesen, no le importó haber tirado el revólver y la cuchilla de caza en el camino.

Vio unos baños públicos, al diablo, entraría, dos cabinas, las dos horribles. Pero la idea de entrar a la primera, se fue cuando encontró otra nota: _**"ALWAYS WATCHES. NO EYES"**_**.**

No tardó en salir corriendo, sin embargo casi resbala al encontrar al sujeto entre los árboles de donde salió.

Tomó otro camino dándose cuenta que se despojó de todo excepto de la lámpara, pasó entre árboles y árboles, entre arbustos y arbustos. Sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle y los dolores en sus sienes aumentaban, el corazón por poco se le salía por el trasero y su garganta se irritaba con cada suspiro y gemido desesperado por lo que _el inexperto y ex _padre se dijo que estaba huyendo de algo que lo alcanzaría.

Vio a lo lejos una casa de madera, vieja y al parecer abandonado. Pero, la esperanza muere al último.

Cuando llegó golpeó la puerta más de 10 veces por segundo, la luz se movía frenéticamente y veía el resplandor apagándose. No, no, no; pegó con su hombro, una y otra vez, lo sentía, lo sentía respirándole en el cuello.

― ¡Por piedad!—exclamó antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en inhalar por última vez antes de…

La puerta se abrió fuertemente, por poco cae pero frenó cuando la luz de la lámpara le avisó que por poco estaba en manos…o tentáculos de esa…cosa.

Cerró la puerta bruscamente y corrió hacía un pasillo que más temprano que nunca lo llevó a una sala donde dio más de 12 vueltas buscando a alguien o algo que pudiese ayudarlo, pero al saber que no habría nada. Cayó de rodillas.

Tembló un poco debido al frío y a la emoción, al temor y a la desesperación; dolor quizá. Dolor de saber que su hijo ya no volvería. Resignación.

Alzó la mirada y encontró un tocadiscos de acetato. Sería genial morir con algo de música ¿o no?

Se levantó con algo de dificultar y encendió el artefacto, le sorprendió un poco que éste funcionara.

_~No mires atrás, no mires atrás, no mires atrás o él te atrapará…no mires atrás…no mires atrás. O él te atrapará~. _

¿Mirar atrás?

¿Acaso…?

La luz empezó a apagarse. Los ojos de Pop se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se achicaron.

No lo dudó; apenas vio una ventana se lanzó y salió para después seguir corriendo a pesar de que las plantas de los pies le dolían, la grasa acumulada le era un estorbo y lamentablemente, necesitaba ir al baño.

.

.

.

Apenas regresó al bosque, bajó la cremallera del pantalón sin mirar a los lados, hizo sus necesidades en tiempo record y volvió a correr. La lámpara se apagó.

― No, no, no por favor no―pegó a la lámpara más de 4 veces y ésta volvió a encender y él pudo volver a caminar lento.

Una pisada, dos y tres.

Se detuvo enfrente de un montón de rocas y después pegó su cabeza en una de aquellas enormes rocas notando algo en ella.

Oh no.

Alzó la cara. _**"LEAVE ME ALONE"**_.

― Eso es lo que he tratado…desde hace varios minutos―murmuró con los ojos brillosos. Entonces la lámpara volvió a dejar de iluminar normalmente. Hora de escapar.

.

.

.

Pop notó algo pasando una nota que encontró cerca de un lago: _**"FOLLOWS**__"._ Que mientras más notas, él encontraba, más cerca estaba esa cosa de él. Llegó un momento en el que pasó por un árbol y se dio cuenta que estaba justo ha lado de él.

Cada vez más cerca. Resignado. Parpadeó y quitó de la octava nota de un letrero que indicaba el nombre del pueblo: _**"HELP ME"**_.

― ¿Ayuda?…―escupió furioso. La lámpara empezó a parpadear. Hizo bola la nota y lo tiro al suelo, se quedó viéndola y sus ojos empezaron a llorar. Dos parpadeos más y alzó la poca luz. Y vio la cara sin rostro de: **Slenderman**.

―**Fin―**

* * *

_¡Uhhhhhh! Desde cuando quería hacer un fic con el tío Slendy Jajajaja me encanta ese personaje, sea real o no :d me encanta. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, y también espero que puedan dejarme comentarios._

_¡Reto cumplido!_

**JA NE!**


End file.
